oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir
Sir is the B-plot of the 17th episode of season 2 of Odd Squad. Synopsis Agents Olympia, Otis, and Oona help a man with an odd problem. Learning Goal Measurement: Telling time on an analog clock. Plot (contains spoilers) A man is walking through the park one day as we see the events through his perspective. Olympia and Otis show up and tell him that he has an odd problem: he is slowing turning into spaghetti. The man denies it until he notices that his feet have turned into noodles. He asks how they knew about it and they tell him that their boss informed him about it because he found noodles tracking on the office floors. His wife shows up to give him a watch that she planned on giving him for his birthday. The man doesn't know how to tell the time, and the watch says it's now 12:10, which he thinks is 12:02. Olympia and Otis explain time to him and that he will turn full spaghetti in 10 minutes at 12:20, and his wife tells him that they're using up too much time explaining time. They go through the tubes back to headquarters, which the man is both excited and terrified by such a ride. When they arrive, the man hits his head on the doorways twice, since he's so tall. They take him to the lab where Oona has an Unpastainator, a helmet that will cure him of his problem. But just before she can do that, Ohlm comes in with a gadget that he needs her to fix and places it on top of another gadget which fires at the man and reveals to have been a Shrinkinator; now, he's too small to wear the helmet. To get him back to his normal size, Olympia and Otis decide to go to the Potato Door and bring back a growing potato. While they're waiting, Oona and the man have an idle conversation until the agents return (and Otis is now the potato king). They tell him that if he takes a bite of the potato, he'll be back to his regular size. But he eats too much of it and now he's huge. Ohlm comes by again to talk to Oona about the gadget he was talking about and Oona tells him she's busy right now and to leave. The man looks for a way back to the lab and opens up a door, which reveals to be the spring door that catapults him far down the hall. Now lost, the man tries to find the lab while looking at all of the bizarre things around headquarters, such as entering a room where a living, breathing softball wearing a cowboy hat invites him to join his team, which he turns down. He finds the elevator and comes across Ocean who believes he's an odd creature and decides to cage him up. The man runs off and finds Oona. Ocean warns her about the man thinking he is a creature and Oona explains what's going on. Olympia and Otis join up with her and tell her to shrink him back. Oona uses the Shrinkinator to get him back to normal, but she left the helmet back at the lab. The man checks his watch and finds that it's 12:18, leaving only 2 minutes left before he turns full spaghetti. They take a shortcut through a door that takes them through a snowy field, which the man is baffled about. They sled down to the door that takes them back to the lab and grabs the helmet. But before Oona can put it on the man's head, Ohlm comes by and tells her that the gadget he wanted her to fix was the Hurricaneinator. It goes off and traps the man in a hurricane. They push through the wind and put the helmet on the man, turning him back to normal just in time. The perspective view is over as the man is shown on-screen completely and they apologize for not fixing it sooner and decide to make it up to him. The man hadn't had lunch yet and he says they can treat him to anything, as long as it's not spaghetti. They all have a hearty laugh about it and stop awkwardly, realizing he meant it. Trivia * This is the first episode in the series to tell a story from a first-person POV. * Actor Reid Janiesse guest starred in this episode. Gallery otisiskingofpotatoland.png otis oona olympia.png|Eww!! otis olympia oona laughing.png Sir.png|Sir Category:B-Plots Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Episodes